The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Spiked Speedwell, botanically known as Veronica ‘Hocus Pocus’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Hocus Pocus’ or the “plant”. The new plant referenced as breeder code 05-05 and was hybridized in the summer of 2005 by Kevin A. Hurd at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, as an open pollination of Veronica ‘Giles Van Hees’ (not patented). The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.